


Guilt By Association

by WerewulfTherewulf



Series: To let those we love suffer [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt! Fili, Other, Rape, Torture, Violence, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/pseuds/WerewulfTherewulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hmm... this came out of almost nowhere, I was just trying to help SunshineBlueeyesTanlines get motivated for the next chapter of Flash Point! Seriously, this is kind of fucked up.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineBlueEyesTanlines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBlueEyesTanlines/gifts).



> Hmm... this came out of almost nowhere, I was just trying to help SunshineBlueeyesTanlines get motivated for the next chapter of Flash Point! Seriously, this is kind of fucked up.

Blow after blow after blow to Fili's face left him with three less teeth and a large gob of blood spraying out of what was left of his shattered mouth. Breathing heavily, he threw wild, blind punches at his attackers but to no avail. A jab to his stomach and he was out of breath, a strike to his throat and he was choking on air. Another dizzying punch to his head had him reeling back involuntarily, then tripping over his own feet and slamming to the ground gracelessly. Now on his back, one of the attackers grabbed his scalp in an iron grip and yanked his head up off the ground, close to his own face. Fili could smell the disgusting breath made thick by coffee and plaque.

"So you gonna tell us what we want?" the voice spat. Fili didn't respond, only tried to catch his breath and avoid the gaze of anyone surrounding him. Even if he wanted to tell them, he couldn’t. He didn’t know what they wanted from him. He didn’t know _anything_. Fili had no idea what his family had done this time, but he had no part in it. He and his mother had distanced themselves from the family business years ago, only agreeing to do only a miniscule amount of illegal activities for Thror after he came to Dis personally and asked her. He spoke to her with sweet words and hit all her soft spots until finally she relented. But still, even then, it was nothing to warrant this brutalization.

"No? Alright," the voice smiled after a long, tense moment and let Fili's head go. It thumped to the ground, sending another surge of pain through his skull. It and all the pain of the previous wounds he had received were nothing compared to the steel-toe boot slamming straight into his temple. It cause Fili to black out for three dragging seconds, then black spots bubbled in his vision unendingly. Through the blazing pain Fili was vaguely aware of himself spitting up even more blood, but he was too weak to get it all out of his mouth, and most of it ended up in his throat, causing him to begin choking. A split in his forehead spilled more of the thick fluid into his eyes, blinding him. As he struggled to remain conscious, he barely felt himself being shoved onto his stomach. His boots were ripped off his feet, one with so much force that it dislocated the ankle on that leg. The leather belt was slashed and his pants tugged off in two, three strong jerks. His boxers went the way of his belt, his lower back and ass being sliced up as the thin cloth, light blue and covered in little lions, was shredded away.

His legs were forcefully spread, but before anything else happened, his head was pulled off the ground again. He felt a hand wiping a large amount of blood off his face, smearing it even more into his eyes, nose and mouth. His mind, mostly blanked out barely wondered what was going on, but his delayed thoughts pieced it together. It was to be a rudimentary replacement for lubrication. Whoever's fingers were suddenly in his ass had not clipped their nails in quite a while, it was readily apparent. They thrust in with no hesitance whatsoever, and Fili couldn't keep in a tiny whimper. Someone scoffed and stomped on his hands, both arms being held above his head to keep him in place. As the heel of a boot dug into them, Fili could feel the bones grinding painfully.

He got very little preparation other than the blood and two fingers, and the cock that replaced the digits all but ripped him apart. No pausing to adjust, just straight and immediate slamming into his body with so much ferocity, leaving Fili grunting in pain. As this went on, someone else came up to his head and once again, pulled it off the cold concrete in the dirty, dank alleyway. A switchblade was pulled out, and soon Fili's hair was being sawed off, more cuts littering the back of his head. His beard was next. One particularly sharp thrust from his rapist had Fili letting out a dry sob, even more blood flying out of his mouth, stringy with saliva. He finally began falling into the mercy of unconsciousness with each brutal thrust, but his captors noticed.

"No, no, no, can't be having that, sweetheart," one voice said straight into his ear, said in such a way as if to soothe a distraught child. Two quick slaps to his cheek and then a sharp stabbing pain throbbed in Fili's left bicep. They had injected him with adrenaline, keeping him wide awake. He tried thinking happy thoughts, about his family and friends. The pain was too much, and his mind racing too fast from the adrenaline to be able to focus on anything for longer than a split second.

No one found Fili until the next morning, hours and hours later; his limp body tossed into a dumpster behind a diner after being beaten and raped for another two hours. His captors injected him with a second adrenaline shot, but it proved too much when Fili began seizing. In order to get him to stop, they curb stomped him into unconsciousness then dragged him away, dumping him into the large bin. A petite waitress barely saw him as she threw out the morning trash, screaming when she did a double-take at the broken body lazily hidden among other garbage. An ambulance was called and Fili was shipped off to the emergency room, but there was no telling if he was still alive or if he would stay so for much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis sat quietly at her son’s side, holding his hand in both of hers. She had no choice, the handcuffs made it impossible for her hands to be too far from one another. She brought his still, pale, bony hand to her mouth and she kept it there, her lips pressed against the clammy appendage affectionately. The last time she had come to visit him, four months ago, he had not been so thin. Four months ago, he had no hair, a swollen, wrecked face and a ravaged body. They had managed to save his life just barely, but he had gone into a coma, and was still in it to this day.

She sobbed, remembering the day she had gotten the worst call of her life. Found practically dead in a dumpster, her baby boy had been tormented and tortured for three hours. Three hours of suffering, and another three hours of laying in the dumpster. Six devastatingly long hours of hell.

He had been raped three times-- Dis had begun to hate that number,  _ three _ , everything happened in threes and she was never more aware of it than she was when listening to the injury report-- the first and last by two men, the second by a woman with a stolen police baton. A broken nose, three missing teeth, shattered jaw, fractured skull. There was strong evidence of a seizure, having likely occurred during one of the rapes and caused by the multiple adrenaline shots. Ribs and collarbone cracked, crushed fingers, punctured lung plus a definite concussion, but there was no saying how bad it was until Fili woke up; if he ever did.

No one had been allowed to visit him for at least a week, and when Dis was finally allowed in, it was advised that Fili’s young son Finn not see him until he looked more like himself.

The last time Dis had come to see her son was the first time Finn got to, after a month and a half of Fili being hospitalized. The boy curled up to his comatose father and cried silently until it was time for him to be taken home.

The next day Dis began her manhunt. She went to her grandfather and told him that she would be the one to take care of her son’s assailants. Thror laughed and informed her that it would be a waste of time, they were just peons and Fili was an unfortunate victim of circumstance. It was the wrong response.

_“My son was targeted. I know that, you know that,_ _we_ all _know that. I want their head on spikes,”_ she hissed.

Using the family’s connections and funds, Dis did just that. She tracked them down, she tricked them into a secluded abandoned building for a ‘meeting’, and she locked them in. She brought in a group of gunmen recruited from the family, she lined the assailants up against the wall and unleashed the firing squad. It was a massacre. The stench of the blood’s iron was overwhelming, but Dis reveled in it and took it in with calmed, deep breaths. She let her men out through the back, but noticed a single straggler struggling to inch away to an impossible freedom.

Emotionless, Dis grabbed the tommy gun of one of her passing henchmen and emptied its bullets into the survivor.

She was caught instantly, having not even tried to escape, after an anonymous tipster called the police about a suspicious disturbance in the dilapidated building. She went willingly, smugly. The family’s money and influence again helped her out immensely, buying the jury and managing to get her off with only ten years in prison. She was also allowed to see Fili one last time before she went in. After whispering sweet words into Fili's ear, she was forced up and led away.

Kili began caring for Finn in the meantime, laying down his own duties in the family to do so. He had begun to feel guilty that this tragedy wouldn’t have happened if he weren’t still in the family business… after all, that was the only reason Fili still lived in area. 

He had asked Kili to leave with him years previously and make a life of his own; a safer, more fulfilling one. But Kili was selfish, and had declined. The family business raked in  _ a lot _ of cash, and  _ a lot _ of cash could get  _ a lot _ of coke and hookers and meaningless material items. He laughed and assured Fili that everything would be fine! 

Ever the protective older brother, Fili stayed in town to keep an eye on Kili while making a life of his own.

Several bodyguards were stationed around his brother and mother’s small home at all times, and both Kili and Finn were all but put under house arrest. No leaving for either of them; everything they needed was brought straight to them. Kili hated being so isolated, but he endured for little Finn, who had come to emotionally rely so heavily on him. He was six years old, and Kili hoped that if Fili did... die, he would not forget about his father. He wouldn't let him, Kili decided, Finn would be reminded of him daily.

Fili wouldn’t die though. It wasn’t an option! His big brother was always there for him when he needed him, he would never leave him or Finn. He was too damn stubborn to give up.

So for the better part of a year, Kili raised his brother’s child. Finn was home-schooled by a young woman fresh out of university and whose trust and loyalty was won by the amount of zeros on her paycheck (and the amount of times she saw Kili’s bed). He was kept amused by video games, books, crafts, and had begun to play the cello. 

Eventually, Kili became so socially deprived he begged and pleaded to be given an occasional day to himself outside, but was denied everything but for a heavily guarded weekly visit to the hospital.

Kili would sit in the corner of Fili’s hospital room and watch as Finn sat cross-legged on the bed and talked to his dad about what he had learned that week, what interesting things he found in his belly button, or the kitten, Zapp, one of their bodyguards had rescued from the rain and gifted to him.

When Dwalin would come and take Finn to the bathroom and food court, Kili would sit next to Fili and take his turn with talking to him until it was time to go home.

Kili and Finn lived this life for ten months before Fili finally woke. It was while Finn was practicing his traditional Dwarven braiding skills on Fili’s now lengthy hair, and Kili was watching a shitty soap opera on the tiny television with poor reception hanging from the ceiling, the volume muted.

“Hey… when’d y’git so good at yer braidin’?” 

Fili hadn’t finished croaking it all out before Kili had leaped to his feet and stared in horror at his brother and Finn gasped and dropped the current braid, his eyes wide.

“You’re awake!” Kili exclaimed. Fili’s badly chapped lips twitched into a weak smile, causing them to crack and bleed lightly. Wincing, he tried to bring a hand up to wipe the blood away, but only managed to raise it a few inches before it shook too much and fell back onto the bed. Finn did it himself, wiping the blood away and onto his shorts, leaving a tiny dark red stain.

Kili meanwhile rushed out of the room and slid into the nurse's station.

“He’s awake!” he blurted. “My brother is awake!”

The bored nurse sitting at the desk stared apathetically up at him.

“Patient name?” she asked. Kili sneered.

“Fili Durin. Room 402, right there behind us.” he snapped. “He’s been in a coma for ten fucking months, and he’s awake now! Aren’t you going to do some--”

“Oh, him. Yes, he’s been waking up a for a while now, but it’s--”

Kili paled as she told him this, but it was quickly replaced by white hot anger creeping into his chest.

“What the fuck do you mean he’s been waking up for a while?” he asked dangerously.

The nurse glared at him. “Don’t you give me attitude. He’s a coma patient, they don’t just  _ wake up _ like you see in the movies. It’s a-- stop interrupting me and  **listen** **_,_ ** brat!" Kili's mouth snapped shut. "People in comas wake up gradually, and for the majority of it they’re not lucid. They’re still very, very ill.”

“That’s bullshit, my brother is awake in there! He’s moving around and having a full conversation with his son!” Kili spat.

This caused the nurse to stand up and place her hands on her hips.

“Your brother,” she began, “has been gaining consciousness for just under two months now. He has been talking and responding to stimuli, and has even managed a walk down this hallway. But each and every time, he has fallen straight back into complete unconsciousness, just like any normal coma patient. He still has a long road of healing to walk down, understand?”

Kili crossed his arms and looked away, glaring at nothing.

“... Yeah.”

“Good. Now leave me be and another nurse will come check up on him in a--”

“Is there anything I can do to help him get better, faster?” Kili interrupted hopefully. The nurse sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Not really. But you can just… be there for him, like you have been. It’s… something.”

Kili sighed, but nodded.

“Okay. Thanks.” he said quietly, turning and walking back into Fili’s room. 

He was met with the same sight he had been looking at all year. Fili was asleep again, and Finn was cuddled up on him, his head lying on his chest as they both snoozed. Kili stared at Fili, hoping he’d see something in his brother’s gaunt face that indicated peace or tranquility, but there was nothing. Grief overtook him for the briefest of moments, but then he straightened his posture and steeled his resolve.

It had been the most agonizing year of Kili’s life, but there was the beginnings of progress. And there would be more, in time.

Kili moved to sit next to Fili and Finn. Finn had completed the clumsy braid and it warmed Kili’s heart to see it. Fili had always been particular about his hair, and it was an odd sight to see it in such a sad state. He sat forward and grabbed a handful of his brother’s hair, parting it and getting to work on another braid. It would be a long and arduous process until Fili would be considered healthy enough to leave the hospital, but Kili would be by his side every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooo-eee it has been a long time, hasn't it? I got off my ass and worked on this chapter pretty much all day so it hasn't been proofed or edited. I hope you find that it was a good follow up to the upsetting beginning. :)


End file.
